


what will come next

by orphan_account



Series: Random Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Inspired by a BEAUTIFUL piece of original art by LadyKenz347!!! It's Theomione and amazing and OHHHHH!!! I love it!!!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Series: Random Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463191
Comments: 24
Kudos: 66





	what will come next

**Author's Note:**

> Unalpha'd and Unbeta'd, but I hope you still enjoy!!

* * *

Theo considers himself a lucky bloke.

He’s alive, for one. _Alive_. After a couple of years with that as an uncertainty, it’s nice to hope and plan and dream for a his future now.

His best mates are alive, too. They’ve all been welcomed back to school for what feels as a make-up year. He’s making excellent grades this year and Headmistress McGonagall is writing him reference letters to three different Healer Training Programs. He’s been an eighth year prefect all year and …and… yeah…

There’s also the fact he’s spent almost an entire year as an eighth year prefect with Granger. _Granger_. Gryffindor’s Golden Girl. The one he may or may not have been in love with since third year. _Third year_. When she asked for his help reaching a book that stubbornly just out of reach on a shelf….

And now, _now_ , he’s the lucky sod who studies with her. Studies. With Hermione Granger. Has been since the second week of classes this year. In the library, the eighth year common rooms, the Black Lake, the edge of the Forest, the Great Hall, and just recently… their rooms.

 _Rooms_.

It’s recent and new… and this hot afternoon in May they’re ensconced in the quiet of her room and he’s supposed to be focusing. Technically, he _is_. He’s studied her room; he knows it inside out by now. Crookshanks eyeing them skeptically from his perch on Hermione’s bed. There’s a blue mug resting atop a stack of books; it’s half full, and he suspects she’s forgotten about it in the midst her endless to-do list.

But what he loves most is that he’s able to study _her_. The cute curve of her nose and graceful slope of her neck. The way she’s still the most beautiful woman ever with her curls thrown back in a loose, simple braid that’s thrown over her shoulder. The adorable socks…

It’s in the midst of studying her that he denies to give her five more minutes of reading before he pulls the book from her lap and slot his fingers through hers and see what happens next.

He only hopes his luck carries through for what he hopes will come next...


End file.
